Modern video and audio streaming protocols, such as HLS and MPEG-DASH, offer a way to not only view events in near-real-time, but also to pause and review earlier portions of a live stream. This is similar to the so-called “DVR” (digital video recorder) functionality commonly associated with cable or satellite television services, as well as with standalone video recording devices. When a live media stream is intended to be viewed in synchronization with other material outside the stream (such as presentation slides, closed captions, footnotes and reference links, overlaid sports scores and the like), this pause-and-review function poses a challenge to maintain synchronicity among all the elements that are intended to be displayed at various points in the media stream. Furthermore, a late arriving viewer of the live video stream might expect to be able to view the live event from the beginning or any other point in the stream, and be assured that all of the elements intended to be displayed in synchronization with the video stream are displayed at the proper times. A viewer may further expect that interacting with synchronized elements—such as advancing a slide, clicking on a chapter title, or selecting a previous inning of a live baseball scoreboard during a game broadcast—might cause the live media stream to re-cue to the proper point in the stream, and re-synchronize all other visual elements on the page, such as box scores and other statistics.